It's Always Been You
by Pucky Puck
Summary: It's finally here, the day where Puck, Finn, Rachel and Quinn finally commit to one another completely. Ships: Pinn. Faberry.


_**Author's Note: I'm not 100% familiar with a traditional Jewish wedding ceremony. I did some research and I hope that it was explained, at least the parts that I chose to include, accurately. My sincerest apologies if something is incorrect. If something is incorrect feel free to let me know and I'll be more than glad to correct it.**_

 _ **I didn't think I need to put this with the way that I listed the characters but this is NOT Finchel nor Quick.**_

"Are you nervous?" Puck asks through thick eyelashes. If anyone had been looking at him they could tell that he was mere seconds from bursting into tears, something that was completely foreign to him. But since he was amongst his best friend, and people he was soon to call his family, there was no more holding back.

"Yes, Noah. I am." Quinn responds as she tugs a stray strand of her blonde hair out of the way in a nervous fashion. Puck immediately stops her and helps her with the strand himself. His fingers dance for a few moments on her cheek and then both smile at the embrace. It was real. It was sweet. It was familiar. But that's all it was.

Quinn slowly moves her hand down and Puck reaches forward to hold it in his own. "I love you." She whispers to him. "I know. I love you too, Q." Puck responds, which causes Quinn to laugh almost inaudibly, "I've always know, Noah."

As they share this intimate moment music fills the room and everyone turns to watch as Beth, a now four-year-old toddler, comes inching down the aisle. She's dressed in a white dress to match her mother with a blue highlight around the trim to match her father. She reaches inside of her basket and lets rose petals drop to either side until she finally reaches the end where both Quinn and Puck scoop her into their arms to kiss either of her cheeks. "Wedding" the youngest of the three giggles as she's placed down and rushes over towards Shelby to take her seat.

As the music continues Rachel and Finn are waiting outside of the synagogue doors. Finn is pacing back and forth and Rachel is doing everything she can to calm her down as their parents wait to continue the ceremony.

"Finn, breathe. In. Out. In. Out." Finn follows the girl's orders until his breathing has normalized. "You can do this. You love him. You've always loved him. Trust me, if anyone knows this it's me." Rachel says as she reaches down to grab a hold of Finn's hand. "I do…" Finn whispers once Rachel grabs his hand.

"Don't tell me that, silly. Go and tell him that. He's the one that wants to hear it." She says, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Rachel –" Finn pauses. He knows what he wants to say. He wants to tell her that he wanted to be everything to her and give her any and everything that he possibly could. He opens his mouth to try to express himself and Rachel squeezes his hand tenderly, "-I know, Finn. Don't worry about me. I've got someone special waiting for me down the aisle as well."

"Sweetie" a familiar voice breaks the exchange between the two to press a hand against Finn's back, "it's time to go." Carole says as she holds her hand out to take Finn's arm. "We don't want to keep them waiting." She smiles as Burt comes around to place a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"I was gifted a handsome, strong and courageous son a little more than twenty years ago. I had to raise him as a single father. I never, in a million years, thought that I would ever fall in love again with an amazing woman-" he takes a second to steal a glance at Carole, "-and be gifted with another amazing, intelligent and overall brave son. I love you, Finn. Now go and marry your fiancé. I've seen the way you look at him. I'll tell you this though if I ever hear noises coming from your room again I'm walking in and stopping you two." Burt says with a chuckle, which causes Finn's face to flush a bright shade of red as everyone else around him laughs.

Mere inches away from the Hummel-Hudson group Rachel and her two fathers are huddled together. "My gold star" LeRoy begins which immediately causes Rachel to burst into silent tears and him to do the same, "I've dreamt of this day for years. I always thought you would be marrying Finn but I'm glad you've finally accepted your love for Quinn. The two of you are perfect for each other. Just remember that you will always be my little girl who would come into my room, steal my hairbrush and my Celine Dion CDs and perform a concert for your papa and me. Never forget that even on your cloudiest days. Ani Ohev." He places a kiss to her forehead and turns as Hiram nods in agreement.

"You've always made me, us, proud. I'm honored to walk you down the aisle, biti." Hiram adds as he and his ex-husband come together again to link their arms with Rachel's.

The piano music quickly comes to an end and Shelby stands up from her seat and walks towards the center of the synagogue. She makes sure that Ruth and Sarah are next to Beth before giving a signal to the piano player who begins the song. The sound of The Beach Boys' 'Forever' fills the room and Shelby begins to sing.

" _If every word I said could make you laugh I'd talk forever._ " Rachel feels more tears sting in the wells of her eyes. She looks up at her fathers for confirmation and they both nod down at her. She then looks over at Finn who smiles softly at her. Finn's first.

The doors open. " _If the song I sing to you could fill your heart with joy I'd sing forever._ " The Hummel-Hudson family walks down the aisle. Finn does his best to acknowledge all of his friends but he's too lost in the song, in the moment and in Puck.

His fiancé looks so beautiful. He's wearing a light blue suit jacket with matching pants. Underneath the jacket is a white shirt with a silver tie. His own clothes compliment his fiance's. Finn has on a dark gray, almost metallic silver color, suit jacket and pants. His shirt is white and his tie is a light shade of blue.

" _I've been so happy loving you._ " Finn finally makes his way until he's underneath the Chuppah. Burt steps aside and joins Sarah at Beth's side. Carole waits for Ruth to join her and then she takes her leave. Ruth reaches out from her purse to pull out a yamaka. She whispers to her son as he places it atop his head, "My father wore this when he got married to your Bibbe. I'm so proud of my boy." Ruth begins crying and that immediately sets off Puck's own tears. "I'm so happy that you can finally be yourself. I love my Noah." She leans in to kiss her son's cheek and then does the same to Finn's cheek. She turns and walks back towards Beth, Sarah, Carole and Burt the tears still streaming down her face.

"You look really cute." Finn whispers. Puck laughs and goes to wipe the tears from his eyes. To his surprise Finn has already beat him to it and is already using the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tears away.

The boys turn their heads as the door opens. Shelby continues, " _Let the love I have for you live in your heart and beat forever._ " The Berry family, after insuring that Rachel's veil was properly covering her face, walks down the aisle. She catches a glimpse of Quinn who is a radiating beauty in her beautiful, white, modern wedding dress with a small train. The decorations and embroidery on the front of Quinn's dress pale in comparison to her natural beauty. It's completely different from Rachel's dress. Her dress is bigger and more exaggerated. Her train is longer and her veil only hides her beauty. She could have a dress ten times her size and nothing could compare to her talent, Quinn thinks.

Hiram and LeRoy guide Rachel underneath the chuppah. They join their daughter's hands with Quinn's hands and goes to take their place in the audience. Once they're seated Judy Fabray lifts herself up from her seat and pays a visit to her daughter and soon-to-be daughter-in-law. "Quinn, I'm so sorry for everything that's happened with our relationship. I'm so happy to have you in my life again. And Rachel" she turns to face the shorter of the two, "you look stunning. You've made my daughter happier than she's ever been. Never go to bed angry at each other. Always stop to say 'I love you.'" She wants to apologize for her husband not being there but it's not the time and she's sure that Quinn can see it in her eyes how apologetic she is.

"I love you, mom." "Thank you, Mrs. Fabray." That was all she needed to hear. She leans in to hug the both of them trying her best to not cry on to either of their dresses but utterly failing in her task. She pulls back and nods before going back to take her seat. As she sits Shelby finishes the song.

"Congratulations to Rachel, Quinn, Noah and Finn. I hope the four of you are very happy with each other." She says. Her eyes linger on Rachel and in that moment she feels as though she had never let Rachel go but rather that they had always been together. Rachel watches Shelby, smiles and mouths 'thank you.'

Now that everyone had been seated the four of them turn as Kurt clears his throat.

"It is my honor to officiate this beautiful ceremony between two couples that have always been close to me. Where do I start?" Kurt asks, shakiness in his voice that was almost out of character for him.

"Puck –" he looks over at Puck who can't help but crack a grin. "You used to toss me in the dumpster back in high school. It wasn't because you hated that I was gay or that you were homophobic. It was because you were afraid of being yourself. You were so worried that someone was going to come up to you, realize that you were in love with Finn and out you. But ever since then you've grown into such a mature, young man. You've fully accepted yourself and have fixed all of your past mistakes. I can not find a better life partner for my brother than you."

Kurt turns to face Quinn, "Quinn –" he can't help but chuckle softly, "you are a firecracker. I mean that in the best possible way. You have gone through so much. You had a beautiful baby girl, you got accepted to Yale and you never let anyone bring you down despite going through a difficult recovery phase from post-partum. You are a warrior and anyone who disagrees with that does not know what it means to finish a battle with battle scars. I just hope that if I am ever put in your position that I will be able to handle it with such dignity and grace as you have dealt with every situation that you have been dealt. As I said with Puck, I cannot find a better life partner for Rachel than you. She needs someone to bring her down to Earth." He teases.

Kurt then turns to face both Finn and Rachel, "you both know that I've got to address the both of you together. What would a Pinn Faberry wedding be without address Finchel as a unit?" A laugh escapes the audience members before Kurt continues. "You two have had quite the tumultuous relationship. You were on again, off again, on again, off again, on again and…" he pauses for dramatic effect, "off again. You were the 'it' couple in McKinley and everyone wanted to be you or be in a relationship like yours. It was far from perfect and the both of you know this. Just because it wasn't perfect always doesn't mean that you both didn't love each other. I know that Finn loves you so much Rachel. And Finn, I know that Rachel loves you with ever fiber of her being. You both are going to be perfect soul mates for Quick and just know that I will always support the four of you. Rachel you're like my annoying sister that never shuts up about Broadway Musicals. Trust me, I love a musical every now and then myself but come on, Berry. And Finn you're like my annoying younger brother who only wants to play video games and doesn't do his homework despite how many times I tell him to do it or else he will fail." Kurt jokes. "I'll be quiet now but just know that I love you both very much."

Kurt lets out a sigh before continuing, "Now that that's out of the way it's time for the vows."

Puck and Quinn turn to face Finn and Rachel, respectively, and Quinn begins.

"Rachel Berry. You have always been a star and you will always be a star. Whenever I look up at the night sky I realize that nothing is as bright as you are. You have taught me so much about myself. I could say 'thank you' a million times and that would never be enough to properly thank you. It took me some time to realize just how much you meant to me and for all of those times in the past that I had wasted I want to tell you this: Rachel Berry, I promise to make you the happiest woman on the face of this Earth. I promise to always love you to the best of my ability. I promise to put you first each and every day. But most importantly I promise to sing a duet with you whenever you want, no questions asked. Rachel Barbra Berry, I love you."

Puck waits a few moments. He basks in the adorableness that was Quinn's vow to Rachel and he hopes that his doesn't completely suck.

"Finn –" he sighs nervously, "-dude, I love you. You are honestly the best guy out there. You know so much about so many things and you're just perfect. We've been best friends since we were in diapers and if I'm being honest here I think I knew since then that I wanted to be by your side forever. I know people are expecting me to be super inappropriate here and talk about things I shouldn't but let's just say that you make me really happy, dude. You're perfect and I don't know what you see in me but I'm glad you see something. I'm glad I get to marry you today because I promise to make you the happiest damn Puckerman, Hudson, Hudson-Puckerman, whatever name we're taking, that there is."

Kurt smiles sweetly before turning back to Finchel. "Rachel and Finn you two are next. Whenever you are ready."

"Quinn Fabray" Rachel says happily, "in high school I was always envious of you. You seemed to have such a perfect life. You walked around with this essence of perfection. You were so intelligent and popular and those were two things that I longed for so desperately. It wasn't until I got to know you personally that I learned how much more to you there was. You're sweet, caring, kind but also scared and fragile. All of those things, especially the last two, are the most beautiful characteristics of you. I am in awe of the woman that you have become over the years. You never fail to amaze me, Quinn. I'm in love with you and I'm so happy that today is our special day. Quinn Lucy Fabray, I'm honored and truly proud to be marrying you today."

Finn waits before beginning the final vow, "Noe, I remember the day when we met. It was in Kindergarten and you came to my rescue when a few other kids came to steal my cookies. You chased them away and then shared your sandwich with me. It was peanut butter and jelly, my favorite. I've never forgotten that day. And I've never forgotten how truly amazing you are. You're this bad boy, Puck, to others. But to me and to the people you love and care about you're Noah or my personal favorite, Noe. Noah is this big teddy bear that wants to show his softer side while Puck is this big badass who puts on a front because he's afraid of letting people in. I know the biggest worry of yours was that you were going to be a horrible father and let me just say that you are an amazing father who loves so much and would do anything for his baby girl. I love you with all of my heart, Noah." He says and then faces Kurt who continues.

Kurt smiles. "It is now time for the ring ceremony and to make things official. Finn and Rachel will start.

"Do you Finn Christopher Hudson take Noah James Puckerman to be your lawfully wedded husband? And do you Rachel Barbra Berry take Quinn Lucy Fabray to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Finn and Rachel look at their fiancé and answer, "I do" in unison.

Kurt turns to face Puck and Quinn and repeat the question, "Do you Noah James Puckerman take Finn Christopher Hudson to be your lawfully wedded husband? And do you Quinn Lucy Fabray take Rachel Barbra Berry to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Noah and Quinn look at their fiancé and answer, "I do" also in unison.

Kurt smiles once more, tears starting to well in his eyes. "Please take your rings and slide it onto your partner's ring finger. That's on their left hand, Finn." He teases. "As you are sliding it on please say "With this ring, I thee wed."

The four members each take their own turn sliding their ring onto their lover's finger and repeating the ceremonial phrase.

"It is with great pleasure that I be the first to announce Mr. and Mr. Noah Puckerman and Mrs. and Mrs. Quinn Fabray." Kurt says as everyone in the audience stands up to clap excitedly.

Puck and Rachel turn to face each other and they grab a tall, cylindrical glass. They hold it in their hands and then at the same time throw it down against the ground. "Mazel Tov." They both cheer as a few others join in as well. It was a perfect day, a perfect wedding. Everything was perfect.

The only thing that would make this day better would be the honeymoon that the four of them were sure to have later on.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Also please if you're going to review write more than just 'gross.' Lol. Is it gross because it's m/m and f/f or because you didn't see the amazingness that was faberry and pinn before the show ended? ;)**


End file.
